


Bad Publicity

by Azuwrite, Cecilia1204, Frog_heart_00, GreyForceUser (ReyandKyloforever), Littlemistake, LostInQueue, MyJediLife, Ohlittlelovely, ReyloBrit, SavingWhatILove, Shestoolazytologin, thoseindarkness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Publicity, F/M, Introducing the Mishawaka Trouser Snake, It's our mascot, On Purpose, Oral Sex, Rey fucks up at work, Rey learns how to properly wrangle a trouser snake, Rey learns how to ride a trouser snake, Rey meets Bens dick, Round Robin Fic, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is what fucking up at work should be like, We are also shameless hoes, We are thirsty hoes, We have a PhD in studying it, We like Ben Solos dick, We're filthy, and we love it, so does Rey, swolo fic, the thirst order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/pseuds/Cecilia1204, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_heart_00/pseuds/Frog_heart_00, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyandKyloforever/pseuds/GreyForceUser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemistake/pseuds/Littlemistake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/pseuds/LostInQueue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlittlelovely/pseuds/Ohlittlelovely, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloBrit/pseuds/ReyloBrit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingWhatILove/pseuds/SavingWhatILove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shestoolazytologin/pseuds/Shestoolazytologin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoseindarkness/pseuds/thoseindarkness
Summary: Rey Niima is the Social Media manager for the actor Ben Solo. She also may be insanely in love with him, and when the size of hisassetsare challenged, Rey does what she must to defend him.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 37
Kudos: 295
Collections: House Thirst Order Round Robin Fic Collection





	Bad Publicity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Round Robin fic, brought to you by the thirstiest hoes in the Reylo fandom - House Thirst Order.
> 
> Thanks to @reylo_prompts for giving us this golden opportunity to introduce the world to our mascot - The elusive Mishawaka Trouser Snake.
> 
> We have no shame.

Fridays at the office were rather quiet, with few exceptions during awards season. It was early in the morning, and Rey wanted to enjoy her coffee. The weather outside was gloomy and more like stay-at-home, late autumn mood, making it difficult to be energetic. Rey dreamt of her bed, and maybe a hot chocolate or mulled wine and a good book. Instead, she had a little too strong coffee and a day at work, maybe not very busy - but still. Well, we can't have it all…

Her relaxation was broken by Rose, who barged into her space with an excited look on her face.

"Have you checked social media today? I guess you haven't since you're so calm." She exclaimed.

"Well, I was about to, but I wanted to postpone the crazy. What happened? I know it's dog days - but how bad can it be?" Rey has not appreciated the idea of Rose breaking her Friday ritual, but she looked agitated enough.

"Girl, check the article in The Cat. They are writing about your boy again, and I'm not sure you're gonna like it this time. Twitter is already fighting."

"Her boy" was Ben Solo, one of the Agency's clients and a big movie star, whose social media accounts Rey has been managing. She had a crush on him, too, a fact which Rose knew very well and teased her about daily. Rey wasn't proud of falling for her client, especially since she hadn't met the guy very often. Just at the beginning of the cooperation, and once or twice when there was some media crisis. But that was enough for her to fall under his unobvious charms.

The article was on the main page of the portal, spiced with photos of a few movie stars, Ben included. She started to read.

> _"Every girl wants a big dick, right? The opinion that size doesn't matter can be stuck between the fairy tales. Let's see who is emitting Big Dick Energy in the movie industry nowadays._
> 
> _When you think BDE you think tall, broad, confident. We have a few of those. Let's take Ben Solo, for example. He could fit the description easily. Tall, broad, unintentionally handsome, but something doesn't feel right. He may be sporting a big snake in his pants for all we know, but he's maybe too intense? You don't think about his dick size when he stares you down, just because you dared to cross his path on the red carpet._
> 
> _Now, Poe Dameron or Finn Storm, those actors have unquestionable BDE. These men I'd like to analyze personally, and very closely…"_

Rey saw red. How could they? Ben was the gentlest, most proper person she knew. He had this resting bitch face that could get intense, but come on! The fact that he stood to his principles, didn't sell his private life, and was the consummate professional - where Poe Dameron or Finn fucking Storm were attention whores - didn't make him less attractive in her eyes.

"I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind," she gritted.

"Cool down, girl. Ben Solo official can't get mixed up in a Twitter fight," Rose reminded her with an amused expression.

"His official account, no; but my private, stan account can." Rey was in battle mode. "Hold my wig, Rose. I'm gonna show them bitches they have no idea what they're talking about," she muttered angrily as she turned her back to her friend, forgetting all about her Friday Ritual.

This could not go unchallenged.

How dare they belittle this gentle giant that was a bit weary whenever in front of the limelight. Ben Solo was nothing but the sweetest and most caring celebrity Rey had known in all her years in Hollywood. He came from humble beginnings and worked his ass off (literally) to get to where he was now. He deserved all the recognition he had gotten so far and this stupid social media rag dared to diss her client.

Hell no!

She knew as a _fact_ that his unique, Greek god-like physique would easily win over Poe and Finn's apparent BDE, because really… their dicks would be minuscule compared to Ben Solo's.

Pulling out her phone, she unlocked her screen and opened her contacts, searching for a certain name.

Rey had gasped when she had opened _that_ picture she had received in an email from a sleazy stammering paparazzi because _it_ couldn't go unnoticed…

The picture had been taken at a Film Festival where Ben was promoting his upcoming new movie. He was stepping out of the car and, whether it was the fabric his stylist had chosen, the reflection from the sun, or the building nearby - or a certain alignment of planets that day at that time, there was one _long_ and _thick_ male organ visible beneath the fabric, almost appearing like a third leg.

Rey had stared at it for way too long, examining every small pixel available to her, deciphering whether it was indeed his _dick_ simply dangling there or if it was several creases that had taken the same shape but no…. Her throat had gone dry as her eyes were glued to the screen and her imagination had gotten the best of her as she thought of what it would look like in the flesh, the possibilities on how he would use it. Her mouth had partially opened as a warm feeling spread in her stomach.

DJ, the paparazzi who had sent the email, did however recognize the picture for what it was and threatened to publish it to the public, knowing how this fashion _faux pas_ would reflect poorly on Ben's Oscar nomination run at the time. Rey did not even bother to go into negotiations and simply paid his asking price (it was a fair amount) and he promised not to publish them.

The moment had long been forgotten but it did plant a seed in Rey's mind as to the physiology of her client's member, a seed that often helped her late at night.

Finding the number, Rey pressed the green phone call button and waited until he picked up.

"Yep?" DJ stammered in the phone.

"DJ, Rey from The Agency here. The picture of Ben Solo you took during the Film Festival, the one where his… _features_ were highlighted. You still have them?" Rey asked bluntly, cutting down to the chase.

"Oh yeah… How can I forget? Your boy sure was packing that night," DJ chuckled. "What about it?"

"I need you to send me the originals," Rey said resolutely. "Our deal is off, I'm going to publish them as soon as I get them. I'll credit you as the photographer, throw in a good word when it goes viral." She didn't even wait for an answer and hung up, a new email popping up in her inbox within a minute.

While she couldn't use his official account to defend him, she was surely going to use her own to stan and defend her client. The world needed to know about the Mishawaka Trouser Snake that resided in Ben Solo's pants.

Adamant, Rey opened the Twitter app on her phone. It was logged in to her personal account, the public facing one she used as an industry professional. Her feed was already filled with massive quantities of salt and for a while, she got lost scrolling through.

On one side of the fence were the Ben Solo fans, defending his manhood, _literally_, in the best/worst ways possible. Her favorite was the hashtag #SaveBenSolo. On the other side were his detractors. Those useless basement dwellers who didn't understand why women liked Ben because he _'wasn't that good looking'_. They shit all over his movies and went out of their way to talk trash every time he came up on their feeds. If they didn't like him, they could always just move along.

Half an hour later Rey was good and incensed. One tiny-dicked little troll had gone so far as to say that Ben was, _"probably sporting a micropenis and that's why his face always looks like his upper lip smells like shit"_. That cock stain was going to get it. She was already going to tag The Cat, but now @dont_give_a_hux was also going to come face to face with Ben Solo's massive cock.

Clicking on her profile pic, she tapped the _more_icon to expand to her other accounts. All the celebrities she managed popped up and she found the one she was looking for @BenSoloHoe , just under Ben's official profile. She smiled at the icon of him at Cannes two years ago. He was damn sexy that week, his hair long and luscious. She clicked the icon the same moment her door flew open.

"Rey!"

She looked up from her phone to find Rose standing in the doorway once more.

"Bazine Netal just dropped a last minute meeting on us."

Rey rolled her eyes. "Again?"

Rose sighed. "Yes. She's after some big, Yves St Laurent gig and wants us to curate her Instagram profile to make her more attractive to them."

"I'll be there in a second. Let me just finish this up." Rey glanced down at her phone, hitting the blue +feather button in the bottom corner of her screen.

"Make it quick," Rose warned. "She's in a mood."

Rey nodded, clicking the photo icon and attaching the image. She made sure to crop it so that his giant bulge would appear in the exact center of the image on scroll through. Then attached it a second time with a super-close-up. Let there be no question what the image was implying.

Satisfied she scanned the room for inspiration. The muse took her and she typed furiously into her phone:

_@TheCat @dont_give_a_hux How's this for BDE? I would be shocked if either @PoeDamOfficial or @iamfinnstorm were packing more heat. Beware the #MishawakaTrouserSnake. Pythons are known for crushing their victims. #MicDrop #SaveBenSolo_

She gave it a quick once-over and hit send just in time for her boss to message her.

_Shit_, she thought, running out her door.

* * *

Morning had set Ben in a groggy pace, only finishing his workout towards the end of channel 4's morning broadcast. He blamed the weather, the blanket of grey covered the sky in such a way that made him feel like pulling the covers over his head to ignore it completely. Fall had never been his favorite season for that reason, but the morning moved along quickly having the man readying himself for a shower right as the news wrapped up.

Usually Ben would switch to one of the classical music channels to help him through a day like today. Something had just kept him out of the ordinary today and he couldn't put his finger on it. Whatever it was had him listening to who wore what in the latest high-roller party he hadn't been invited to. Not that he was keeping track. He'd rather be at an event promoting one of his charities, or out supporting the troops instead of worrying about who really needed a sandwich and how fake some of them could be.

Commercials picked up as he got in the shower, only to return to regular programming with breaking news for some social media scandal. It had the hostesses cackling like hyenas, which begged the question to what it was about while the hot water scalded his pale skin. A hot shower seemed like the very thing to erase his late start and whatever else could ail him... 

That is... 

Until the other hostess howled his name.

His ears burned with embarrassment hearing how these women on national television had been so willing to talk about his "_package_", specifically. Hadn't The Cat done enough? He'd seen the article, his PA made sure it was sent to him, even though he'd asked her never to send any of that garbage to him again. The woman simply couldn't understand what such a report could do to a man in any field. He'd tried to keep the article's comments out of his mind but it was just about as hard to ignore as the bitches on television right now, echoing through his home.

Ben grabbed his towel, wrapped it around his waist in a hurry to see what the commotion was about. He'd reached for what looked like the remote on his coffee table to find a full screen photograph of his crotch being broadcast for the world to see. He panicked wondering where that image had even come about. He hadn't been anywhere, really, that pressed him to wear more than jeans and a cotton tee shirt. Where the hell was this?

As the image shrunk and the camera moved back to the little boozies perched at their cocktail table of a desk, sipping their large glasses of, "it's too early for that," the blonde reported on the tweeter's screen name. "@BenSoloOfficial," she dribbled a little from the rim, licking her lips just so, "I believe you've named our following of this mythical beast."

The other chimes in, "Can anyone compare?"

There sounded the cackle again, the both of them shouting: "Hashtag-Measure-Up-Challenge!"

He paced around his living room, trying to make sense of the situation he had suddenly found himself in but wanted no part of. He thought back to all the things he had done in his life, thinking if any of them were bad enough and if his package on national television was just karma being karma and doing its thing. What would his family think? He groaned.

His father was never going to let him live that down.

The Mishawaka Trouser Snake. What the fuck had _that_ been?

Where the hell had that picture been taken? When? How hadn't he even noticed such a horrible wardrobe malfunction?

Wasn't he paying someone to manage his social media accounts? What the hell was she doing?

Channel 4'sbreaking news tune snapped him out of his pacing. _Oh what now?!_

"And here comes the first response from Finn Storm. Oh my God, did you read it?" Asked the first half-inebriated host, turning to her equally half-inebriated colleague.

"I don't know how Ben Solo is going to make his comeback. We can't deny that there is a truth to Finn Storm's words. The python is a scary one, true, but how well does it fare against an anaconda?"

The screen then showed a tweet from Finn Storm.

_"I didn't wanna do this @bensoloofficial but you leave me no choice. I would strongly advise you against whatever it is you're doing- don't forget my dick has its own porn category. Just ask @nickiminaj #dontmesswiththeanaconda #ivegotabbcwhatsyoursuperpower"_

The screen then switched back to the two drunk females who were fanning themselves with their hands in a very dramatic manner.

"I wouldn't mind trying the python but the anaconda is also very interesting, don't you agree?"

"Hm. You're right." Said the other one, acting like she was deep in thought. Ben scoffed. He doubted there was a single living brain cell in her head. She then continued, "I'd still wait to see if Poe Dameron has anything to say."

"He looks like he could be a boa constrictor. I heard they get pretty huge too."

Both women turned to the camera. "Mr. Dameron. We would love to know the kind of exotic snake you are. Until then, we're gonna go ahead and have fun making our own assumptions."

The channel continued with its usual program and Ben was left gaping at it, trying to understand once again the sort of shitstorm he was suddenly involved in. All he wanted to do was his charities and good work. Literal dick measuring contest had never been how he had envisioned his life and career going.

He thought of the third actor, Poe Dameron.

He knew Poe Dameron. His mother and Poe's mother had been best friends from the crib and naturally, they wanted to make their sons become best friends too. He and Poe had always gotten along just fine and were always glad to meet each other in random functions. He knew Poe Dameron well. Poe Dameron wouldn't take this lying down.

* * *

"Rey?"

Rose's voice broke through the fog that Rey's brain was attempting to wade through after that meeting with Bazine. God, that was one hour of her life that she was never getting back. Generally speaking, Rey loved her job. On one hand, she had sweeties like Ben Solo and on the other hand, there was... Bazine.

"Rey! Rey!" Rose's voice was sounding really weird.

"What is it, Rose? That was -"

"Rey, you have to see this," replied Rose, grabbing her arm and practically dragging her to a meeting room where there was tv screen. "Watch."

The screen turned on to a recording of a popular morning show, the hostesses always looking like they were at a cocktail party rather than hosting a news program. Puzzled as to why Rose wanted her to see this, she was just about to speak when she saw _it_. 'It' being Ben Solo's dick. Right there, enlarged and in technicolor. Her picture.

Gobsmacked, she watched in horrified awe as the two women cackled at her tweet and then challenged other actors to 'measure up'. Fuck! Her tweet, in defense of her celeb crush, Ben Solo, had made it to national tv and was going viral!

Of course, the show was showing some of the replies to her original post and she heard Rose burst out laughing at Finn Storm's reply.

"That's one anaconda I wouldn't mind getting a grip of," quipped Rose, laughing.

"Oh my god!" gasped Rey when Poe Dameron's reply popped up.

_@BenSoloOfficial @iamfinnstorm @TheCat Snake? Pfft! You know the 'Bad Dragon' sex toy? Google it. Guess who those are modeled on? Who needs a snake when you can have a dragon? #latinosdoitbetter #iamtherealbaddragon_

By now, Rose was in stitches and Rey was just shaking her head. How the hell had this happened? Pulling out her phone, she flicked open her Twitter app, eyes popping out of her head at the number of replies and retweets.

She had never had such a reaction to any of her tweets before. She was lucky if she got a hundred likes on any of her posts. She was a Twitter nobody, not like-

"SHIT!" The scream that left her throat, accompanied by her phone flying out of her hand (luckily the carpet was fairly plush, unlike most office carpets) as several heads turned towards the meeting room.

"What is it?" asked Rose, her chuckles turning to mild panic at the greenish tinge to her friend's face.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!" cried Rey, scrambling for her phone, desperately hoping she had not really seen what she thought she saw.

Looking down, her worst nightmare came true.

Instead of posting that tweet under her own handle, she'd mistakenly posted it from Ben Solo's official Twitter account! It now looked like Ben had posted it himself.

God, she was so fired. And what would Ben think? Had he even seen it? He didn't participate in social media, hence why he used her Agency's services.

Suddenly her phone rang.

**Caller: Ben Solo**.

_Shit. Shitshitshit. Fuck._

Rey was so screwed – and not in the way she wanted to be screwed by Ben Solo. It would definitely not be the ways she had fantasized being screwed by him – gently, in the soft bed of his home upstate as he whispered in her ear how much he loved her or hard and fast against the wall of his dressing room between takes on one of his movies. And Rey knew she would definitely not be being screwed like she had fantasized last night – straddling him as they flew on his private chartered flight to Tahiti for a weekend retreat.

No, Rey knew that was definitely _not_ how she was about to be screwed by a potentially furious Ben Solo – her _client._

Rey gulped before putting on a fake, cheerful tone as she answered her phone. "Hello, Mr. Solo. How are you today?"

"I'm having a shitty day, Miss Niima. Do you not know how to do your job? What the _fuck_ have you done? Why am I suddenly involved in an actual real-life dick-measuring contest with Finn Storm and Poe Dameron? Can you explain your logic to me, please? And just _what the fuck_ is a _Mishawaka Trouser Snake?_" Ben was screaming into the phone now, in a full-fledged rage that Rey had only seen him portraying on screen.

"Mr. Solo, I can assure you, we're looking into the situation as we speak. Sometimes, it's good to get the exposure from something like this. It appears that both Mr. Storm and Mr. Dameron are enjoying themselves… perhaps y-"

Rey's words were cut off and her eyes rolled back into her head as Ben growled into the phone, wetness pooling in her panties as she heard a thump. Then she heard his voice screaming from somewhere close by as he raged. She could just picture him, pacing back and forth like the character he played in a television series when he had first started in the business. "Fuck! What the fuck is this fucking bullshit? Fuck! I don't fucking need this fucking shit!"

Finally, Rey heard the phone being picked up, and a rustling noise came through the speaker as Ben resumed his presence on the call once more. Rey closed her eyes, waiting for him to yell again, but all she heard was a huff of annoyance. She could almost picture him, his long fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm himself down.

_I am far too obsessed with this man_, she thought to herself as Ben spoke once more.

"We need to meet to discuss our strategy for dealing with this debacle. I don't need this kind of publicity with awards season coming, and promotions for my movies, do you understand, Miss Niima?" Ben's voice was a deep timbre now, and Rey wanted to melt into the carpet.

"I do," she managed to answer.

"Good. I'll send a car for you at noon, and we'll meet at my apartment to discuss how to handle this." Ben disconnected the call, leaving Rey to stare with dismay at her phone.

Rey was nervous, a bubbling anxiety pooling in her gut at the realization that she would be in the home of _the_ Ben Solo, the man with the giant snake down his pants.

She had no idea how the meeting would go, a mix of feelings washing over her. Butterflies tickled the walls of her stomach and her heart raced faster than it ever had before when her imagination ran away with itself, contemplating that they would be completely alone.

However, with the excitement also came dread, having just made the biggest mistake of her life that morning. What if he got her fired? What if the perfect image she had of him was shattered while he chewed her out, though it would be unfortunately understandable.

As Rey stood outside his door, knees quaking under her and nausea rising, it took everything not to flee. The intimidating bodyguards that stood at her side made the rash consideration dissipate as quickly as it had materialized.

When the door slowly crept open, Rey hoped, _prayed_, everything under the sun, that the meeting would go well. If things went her way, she'd walk away with a plan, her job intact, and Ben Solo's mercy.

Little did she know that they would both leave with stupid big grins on their faces.

* * *

Ben Solo was insanely anxious, but why? Why was he fluffing the same exact pillow for the twentieth time in the last five minutes? Why did he care so much about what his social media manager thought of his living quarters?

He sighed deeply as his eyes roved over the expanse of his home once again. At first, he was proud of his work, then his brows knit together when he realized it was _freakishly clean_, like, _Martha Stewart_magazine clean.

_Shoot... should I mess it up a bit?_ he questioned himself.

His thoughts came to a screeching halt as he was alerted that his guest had arrived.

_Showtime,_ he thought nervously, running a hand through his hair before making his way to the door, stopping along the way to mess up the pillows on the couch slightly.

_Perfect._

* * *

It began with pacing, a thick unspecified electricity in the air as Ben lectured Rey about her mistake. He watched her from the corner of his eye, his heart thumping uncontrollably within his chest. She avoided eye contact with him, remaining silent as he spoke, not even speaking up to defend herself.

Occasionally, he'd notice a sudden flush to her face, but he couldn't figure out why. Stopping in front of her, he waved a large hand in her direction.

"Are you even listening, Rey? You haven't said a word…" he trailed off, realization hitting him like a pile of bricks.

He followed her gaze, her eyes glued to the outline of his dick in his pants. He was rooted in place, unable to speak as she continued to be fixated on what got them into this mess in the first place, his _python_.

Rey's lashes fluttered, peering up to meet Ben's look of sheer shock. Her face blushed rapidly into a deep red, her embarrassment clear after being caught so obviously ogling her boss' pant-serpent.

"Oh bollocks! I am so sorry... I-I'll show myself out!" She made a mad dash for the door, only to be met with Ben's massive hand spread over the crease of the doorframe, preventing it from being opened.

She felt his hot breath on her neck then, her body nearly buckling under the delightful warmth of if. Biting her lip, she slowly turned to face him, being met with his intense stare, his plump lips mere inches away.

Rather than feel embarrassed or ashamed, her eyeing him like that had emboldened him. His eyes wandered over her face hungrily, their breathing both shaky and needy.

Clearing his throat, he finally spoke, his voice dangerously deep and filled with want. "My eyes are up here, darling."

"Y—," she began, needing to swallow in order to continue. "Yes, they are. Deep whiskey eyes," she said softly.

"So the verbal dressing down is over," he said, rolling his lips together. He paused for effect before continuing. He wasn't usually this smooth with the ladies, but there was something between them - an electrical current and he knew she desired him as much as he desired her. It gave him the courage to press ahead. "What if I let it slide, this time? Up until now, you have done a fine job managing my needs - I mean managing my social media needs."

Rey looked visibly relieved to have been let off the hook, while at the same time the color in her cheeks heightened a little more. As she considered what he said, all that could be heard was the sound of their ragged breathing.

"Yes, I would like it if you could let it slide," she murmured, seemingly captivated by his full red mouth. "I promise to be completely professional from now on."

Her gaze flitted to his eyes, and he could see the naked desire burning in her eyes.

He leaned in a little closer, and his free hand drifted to her hips, grazing his fingers along her side.

"How professional?" he asked thickly.

"100 percent," she squeaked.

He closed the distance between them, pressing his lips gently to hers for just a moment before breaking away.

She met his eyes again.

"75 percent," she said softly. She gave him a look that was part shy, and part pleading for another kiss.

Ben took that as a cue to lean into her again. He noticed that Rey closed her eyes just before their mouths met, and Ben took a moment to savor the delicate softness of her lips pressed against his. Slowly and gently, he began moving his lips against hers, an action that she wholeheartedly reciprocated. He felt her fingertips softly graze over his cheek as she brushed an errant lock of hair out of his face. Desire hung heavy in the air as they pulled back a few seconds later, looking at each other with heavy-lidded eyes.

"Maybe 50 percent," she swayed with her back against the door as if she was drunk on his attentions.

Ben couldn't stand the tension anymore. With that, he practically dove at her, capturing her lips once again, but far more hungrily this time. Rey began emitting soft sounds that drove Ben wild, plunging her fingers passionately into his hair. As he pressed his tongue to the seam of her mouth, he felt her gasp against him, winding her hands around the back of his head and pulling him closer. He took that as an invitation to press his massive erection against her, proving just how much he desired her.

As if he wasn't aroused enough, the moan she emitted when she felt him against her caused his dick to harden even more.

Finally, their kiss broke. They both pulled back, panting heavily as they stood in a lust-filled haze.

"I think we are going to need to assign your account to someone else," she whispered before threading her arms around his neck to tug him closer.

"I'm sure we can work something out," he growled, his lips ghosting hers.

"Perfect," she whimpered, pulling his head that last little bit to hers, hands slipping into his raven hair once more as their lips met in a fiery kiss.

His hands wandered her body across her flowy blouse before skating down her tight skirt, letting them land firmly on her ass and lifting her up, allowing her legs to hook around his waist, her back still hard against the door. He kissed her like a man drowning and she was his air, his mouth everywhere, licking and sucking spots into the flesh of her neck.

With her holding onto him for dear life and his hips pressed stiffly against her holding her in place, he allowed his hands to further explore her body. His fingers danced across the soft skin of her abdomen before pushing the shirt up and over her head. He gasped in surprise when Rey ground her hips down against his.

"Please," she begged.

"Please what, Miss Niima? What do you need from me?" he smirked into her neck, hand sliding up the now exposed skin of her thigh, pushing her skirt higher and higher.

"Ben," he could hear her gasp, his name almost lost in the breath.

"Miss Niima," his tone stern.

"Ben, please. Touch me"

"I thought that's what I was doing," he questioned, his hand ghosting up her waist before landing on her ribs.

"Ben," she whined, "you know what I mean!"

_She looks beautiful like this, begging for me,_ he thought to himself.

"Like this, sweetheart?" he asked before running his thumb over nipple before pinching it lightly.

"FUCK!"

He smirked, "So sensitive, Rey."

* * *

She pushed her hips against him again, trying to find some sort of friction. Her body ached for him. She wanted everything this man could offer her and more. She groaned as he pinched her nipple again.

"I want you, Ben. Please." She was honestly begging at this point.

Her body felt on fire, screaming for more.

His hands snaked around her back, providing some form of security before he kissed her again and then striding towards his bedroom.

He guided her body down onto the bed in the center of his room. She arched her back into him as he began to kiss his way from her neck to her chest. His hands made quick work of her bra before sucking one nipple into his mouth as his hand palmed and tweaked over the other. His tongue traced circles and flattened before taking soft nips at the tightened flesh.

She felt a familiar sensation building in her lower belly when he switched sides. Warmth was pooling between her legs from the constant stimulation Ben was providing her. She was going to cum, and he hadn't even touched her in the place where her body was most begging for.

"Holy Shit!" she yelped, jerking her hips up in surprise when her orgasm hit her when he bit at the delicate nub.

He looked up at her, wonder filling his eyes, "Did you just-?"

"Cum? Yeah."

"So sensitive," he groaned, before pulling her in for a kiss, "That's one. Let's see how many of those I can get."

"Yes, please," she purred, her own fingers unbuttoning his shirt and then slipping beneath the material to glide over his defined pecs and taut stomach. She found a tuft of hair below his belly button and followed it to the waist of his trousers.

The thought of the glorious "trouser snake" that lay in wait, ready to strike, almost had her moaning in orgasm again.

Ben's mouth was back on her breast, but his hands now stroked up the inside of her legs, starting at her ankles and running up her calves and thighs.

His fingers crept towards the gusset of her panties when suddenly a mad pinging noise began to emit from the pocket of Rey's bunched-up skirt.

Ben raised his head from his work on her breast and frowned.

"What the heck is that noise?"

"Sorry. It's my phone."

"Right." He lowered his head and continued to flick her nipple with his tongue as she tugged off his shirt.

Ping. Ping. PingPing. Pingpingpingpingpinnnnng.

"Can you turn that the fuck off?" Ben snapped.

Rey lifted her hips and fumbled for her phone. As she unlocked it and took a quick peek at the very many messages swamping her screen, Ben dragged off her skirt.

"Fuck!" She muttered, her hand flying to her mouth.

* * *

"What?" Ben took several deep breaths in, trying to abate the very strong urge to snatch the goddamn phone from her grasp and toss it.

Rey's bright eyes flicked up and down in their sockets as her thumb swiped at the speed of lighting over her screen.

"Rey!" Her eyes snapped back to Ben, her face white in horror. He knew it was bad. "Tell me."

Her voice shook as she spoke. "Some porn star has come out." She paused.

"Yes?"

"She's claiming she had some sex romp with you, Finn Storm and Poe Dameron. She is offering to sell her story and put to rest the matter of who has the... erm... biggest-"

"I have never slept with a porn star!"

"Of course. Not that... I'm not judging."

"And I've never had a four-way sex romp."

"Really?" She looked a little disappointed.

He flopped down on his back on the bed and covered his face with his hands.

"Fuck! This will not help the sophisticated image I've been cultivating for years. And it will not play well with the awards panels."

Rey switched off her phone and tossed it to the floor.

"Mr. Solo, Sir." God hearing her talk like that had his cock dancing in his pants. She rolled to lie next to him and her fingers traced down his torso and back to the buckle of his belt. "I am very good at my job, well usually. I will sort this out, I promise. And I also promise to make this up to you."

He groaned as she undid his belt and unzipped his fly.

"What did you have in mind?"

But her attention was distracted once more as her hand found his cock.

A mischievous smile graced her lips as she gripped him tightly in her hand, his girth so wide her fingers and thumb couldn't touch.

"Oh, my," she crooned seductively. "You _are_a big boy." She licked her lips as her heated gaze drank in his reactions.

"Fuck," he grunted as she stroked slowly up and down his velvety flesh, his eyes darkening as he stared at her. She hummed in approval as she watched the pleasure and pain cross his face; pleasure at her touch and pain at the wicked slowness of it all.

Her thumb swiped gently across the head of his cock, spreading the moisture that had pooled there, pulling a filthy groan from the man lying on his back next to her.

"I've been dying to get my hands on this ever since that pap showed me that picture," she admitted with a smirk.

He glanced up at her with a furrowed brow, clearly having a hard time understanding the English language while she pumped his hardened length so deliciously.

"W—," he tried to ask but his voice broke as she sped up her pace. "Unh…" he grunted before croaking, "What did you say?"

Without removing her hand from its most important work, she shifted her body so she was straddling his thighs, clad only in her lacy panties. He didn't take his eyes off her once as she changed positions, his lips parted open in pleasure.

Her gaze turned to her hand currently working him over. Her free hand yanked his pants and boxer briefs down over his hips, yielding better access to the masterpiece hidden within. Once she had more room she cupped and massaged his balls, eliciting another lewd noise from him.

"Oh yes, I've known about that picture for a while," she explained, slowing the rhythm of her hand wrapped around him to the languid movements of her hand on his sac.

"Fucking Christ, that feels good, Rey," he hissed between gritted teeth.

She continued to glide her hand over him, twisting her wrist into a swirl every time she neared his leaking tip.

"At first, I agreed to pay the pap to not release the picture. But when those assholes insulted your manhood, I had to take matters into my own hands," she giggled.

Ben bucked his hips, thrusting into her hand as she gave a particularly hard squeeze.

Rey reveled in this position of power, sitting on top and him having to take whatever she decided to give. It was a very unexpected turn on.

"Mmm," she purred. "You like this," she murmured as more fluid leaked from the slit at the top of his shaft.

He stretched his arms and gripped her supple thighs firmly, causing her to squirm on top of him in response. She could feel wet heat soaking her panties, the eroticism of what they were doing arousing her further.

"Yes," he answered hoarsely.

She began shimmying her bottom down his massive legs and bent over him, telegraphing what she was going to do next. She flashed him a devilish smile as her head descended toward his pelvis, the rhythm of her hand on him speeding up again before she licked a long slow stripe up his shaft, from root to tip. She felt his body tense, but before he could utter a word, she opened wide and took as much of him into her mouth as she could, hollowing out her cheeks with a deep suck.

He let loose a guttural groan before shouting out, "No!" bolting to sitting and roughly pushing her off him.

Her darkened eyes stared up at him confused, her glistening lips red and swollen from being wrapped around him, her face flushed.

"What's wrong?" she pouted in a small hurt voice. "It wasn't good?"

Ben pulled her to him for a swift kiss before answering.

"It was amazing, Rey," he assured her, threading his hand into her hair and cupping her cheek. "But if you keep doing that this is going to be over before it even starts. And I do _not_ want it to be over yet."

Smiling shyly, she made a little noise when he drew her into his arms and settled her onto his lap. His erection was pressing into her crotch deliciously and she gyrated her hips over him, causing them both to moan at the sensation. The thin and drenched fabric of her underwear was the only thing separating them now. They were in a blistering embrace, their naked chests pressed against each other, their hands exploring every inch of uncovered skin they could find.

After a few moments, his massive hands dipped underneath the waistband of her panties and squeezed her ass, evoking a moan from Rey as she ripped her mouth from his. He began trailing his lips down her neck as she threw her head back in rapture.

"I said I was going to try to get as many orgasms out of you as I could," he said huskily, kneading the rounded curves of her buttocks. "I think we should get started."

* * *

They fell back onto the crumpled sheets of Ben's king-sized bed in a breathless heap. Rey lifted her arms over her head, stretchy like a lazy cat in the sun as a broad grin spread across her freckled face.

She rolled to her side, reaching up to trail her fingers over Ben's glistening, alabaster skin, smiling even wider when their eyes met and they both laughed at the laughably wild turn their day had taken.

"That was…" Rey breathed, moving to press her bare chest against his and settle her chin on his broad chest.

"Yeah…" Ben answered her with a lopsided grin of his own.

"That was not at all how I thought today was going to go."

"Me neither, Sweetheart," Ben's eyes flickered across her flushed face as he reached up to brush the baby hairs from her forehead.

"I thought for sure I was fired," Rey murmured, bending her head to press a series of kisses across his beauty mark speckled chest, climbing higher until she met his mouth with her own.

Ben reached up and coiled his long fingers in her chestnut hair, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss, twining his tongue with hers with a low groan.

"I think... I'd like to offer you a position of a different kind, Ms. Niima," he growled against her lips when he pulled away.

"We've done so many already... what else is there?"

Ben gave her a pointed look and Rey let out a quiet _"oh"_ before he wound his arm around her waist to flip her beneath him in a single, fluid motion.

"I want to give you as much as you can take and then make you beg for more…" his dark hair hung down around his long face, brushing along her skin as he bent down to map the column of her throat with his hot mouth, eliciting a breathy whimper from her lips.

"_Fuck,_" Rey murmured, her back arching up from the mattress as Ben planted a trail of molten kisses over every inch of her freckled skin, "Remind me to fire my trainer. I-I think that I will easily be meeting my quota for cardio from here on out…"

She tucked her bottom lip between her teeth, letting out a contented hum as Ben continued his ministrations, wandering further and further down as each second ticked by. Rey reached out and twined her fingers in his raven hair, pulling him back towards her mouth the lay a languorous kiss on his plush mouth, smiling to herself as she gave his lip a slow, firm tug between her teeth.

"You won't need the gym for a month after I'm done with you, Sweetheart," Ben growled before devouring her mouth with his all over again. Rey knew she was totally, royally fucked.

A stuttering gasp tumbled from her lips as Ben reached between them and sunk his thick cock into her all over again. Like it was muscle memory, Rey rolled her hips against his, moaning softly as the fell into the natural rhythm of it all over again.

If this was fucking up at work looked like, then Rey was sure she'd have to do it more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you thirsty for one of the gorgeous people in Star Wars? Do you look for chances to show your thirst in fan fiction or real life? If you do, you're one of us, and we'd love to have you in House Thirst Order! Reach out to one of us, and we'll be happy to bring you into the fold!


End file.
